Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bipolar transistor, a semiconductor device, and a bipolar transistor manufacturing method.
Background Art
In the related art, development of a bipolar transistor having a collector layer, a base layer, and an emitter layer on a substrate has been attempted.
Patent Document 1 discloses a bipolar transistor in which a base line connected to a base electrode coming into contact with a base layer is drawn out from an end in a long-side direction of a rectangular collector layer in a plan view.